Candy Cane Smiles
by ArtisticIce
Summary: Winter is so fun, isn't it? Especially when you have someone to share it with. And of course, whenever you have candy canes! Romance/Humor America x Reader.


_A/N: I have no fucking idea why my first Country x Reader story is with America, but seriously…idgaf. And this is for all of you foreveraloneanimeotaku-ers. Like me!~_

_Title: Candy Cane Smiles_

_Universe: Regular Universe, you are also a country._

_Characters: America, England, and you._

_Genre: Romance/Humor._

_Pairings: America x Reader. (Duh.)_

_Rating: K+ _

_Point of View: First person, in yours._

_Warnings: Cheesy Fluff, Weird Plot Jumps, Horrible Kissing Scene, Slight Cursing and Unexplainable injuries._

_I don't own the picture. I found it on zerochan. Here, I'll link you to it. Type this after zerochan: /526171_

_**EDIT: Change one word back to First person. xD And...changed the name blanks to make it easier to read.**_

* * *

**Candy Cane Smiles**

"Come on (Name)!" A blonde boy with glasses exclaimed. I sighed as I got dragged against my will.

It was a snowy day. The streets are tainted with slick cement, which is filling a gap that a friend of mines "accidently" made. The temperatures are almost near to freezing, I'm glad that I put on my favorite pale blue scarf!

"It's s-s-so c-cold!" The boy shuddered. I smirked at him.

Ha, serves him right for being a narcissist.

"_Don't worry, heroes NEVER get cold!" _I remember him saying. Sometimes, Alfred can be so stupid.

But, that is what I love about him. (It's in a totally friendly way.)

"Alfred, do you remember that Christmas is just tomorrow?" I ask. He beams at me brightly and nods.

I gave a light chuckle. It is true, today is just a great day we call Christmas Eve.

We had an awkward silence as we walked through the slushy streets in pursuit of going back to Arthur's house. I cut into the yard of some unknown citizen in the town. Because I can.

_**Smack!**_

I fell down, feeling the impact of hitting a lamp post and then hitting my head on a rock. What the hell? How is that even possible? Ugh…..I think I'm blacking out.

* * *

"Err….(Name) are you okay?" A voice asked. I opened your eyes, to meet worried blue eyes. (Which was Al's...) I took in the surroundings, and I realized that I was in Arthur's house.

"Ugh…..what happened?" I ask myself.

"(Name), what happened this time?" I heard Arthurs's scolding voice say. I saw Alfred jump back, slightly twitching.

"Well….uh we were walking back here and (Name) bumped into a light post." Alfred explained.

"And then she hit a rock. Then she blacked out. The End!"

"You bloody git, that's a horrible explanation!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Well, I guess I can explain better." I said, trying to speak up, even though that my voice was really soft.

"You see, we were walking here to say hi. I wasn't paying attention, and hit a stupid lamp post that **just happens** to be there."

He probably carried me back, though. I had a hint of red on my face, trying to erase it out of my mind.

"Oh, I see. It's just a minor injury, nothing too bad. You will be able to relax tomorrow (since it is Christmas and all.)." Arthur explained. I can see Alfred muttering about something.

"Da-, -he c—e-in b-e- t—n me! That's n- -r!" He muttered to himself. I tried to listen in, but I could only make some of it out.

Maybe I should say something? I mouthed something, but….my mouth wouldn't open!

"Ugh, I hate you mouth!" I exclaimed being frustrated at myself.. Arthur raised an eyebrow, Alfred looked confused, and so I laughed nervously.

Awkward Silence…..

"Yeah, ha-ha that was funny." Alfred quickly said trying to cover the awkward silence. I nodded your head rapidly trying to cover up my fail. I smiled at Alfred. I'm so happy that he decided to help me out.

"So, I guess you two would take your leave now, wouldn't you?" Arthur asked us with an annoyed look, which showed that he had things to do.

"Duh, your house is soooo boring." Alfred chimed in. Arthur and I both sighed at Alfred.

Jeez, I hope he remembers that he has to be respectful…He's putting on his bomber jacket, getting ready to leave.

Hopefully he wouldn't ditch me, because **ONLY HORRIBLE FRIENDS DO THAT**.

I think that I need to leave now, since Alfred is almost out of the door.

"I hope you have a Merry Christmas by the way, Arthur!" I yelled as I put on my coat.

"Oh, Merry Christmas, dude." Alfred grumbled. I slightly frowned at the look of his face.

What was wrong with him?

* * *

"Stupid Arthur, he needs to stop reminding me about that! I know!" Alfred keeps saying.

I got confused, and lamely did the _tip-your-head-to-the-side-to-show-that-you-are-being- confused-trick_ which is very lame, by the way.  
"Eh? Why are you tipping your head to the side?" He asked. I slapped his face. Likeaboss.

Wow, you are sooooooo stupid all the time_, _Alfred….

"That huuuuuuuuurt! ~" He whined.

After recovering from his stupid moment, he suggested something to me.

"Hey, do you want to get a candy cane from that shop over there?" Alfred asked me politely (for once.)

"Yeah, I hope you didn't forget my name though!" I joked, with a smile. I noticed that Alfred hadn't been using my name, but instead using 'she'.

"Yeah right, like I would forget your awesome name, (Name)." Alfred answered in a Gilbert-like matter.

"…Please, don't act like Gilbert," I said, "like, it gets annoying, we only need one Gilbert in this world."

"Pshh….Why would I act like him? He's un-heroic…" He mutters as we start walking to the shop.

* * *

The store had a fresh, minty smell. I smiled, and took in the nice aroma. Alfred gave me a creepy smile…..

"W-W-What?" I asked, cautious of what's happening next. I hoped he wouldn't make **ME** buy anything.

"Can…..you…..err….BUY ME ICE-CREAM?" He hesitantly demanded. I rolled my eyes, and shook my head 'no.'

"Why not?" He whined. "Please, can I have some? Pleaseeeeeeeee (Name)?"

"No, I'm running low on money!" I complained, being slightly pissed off, "Besides, the guy is supposed to pay!"

He sighed, and took out his wallet, revealing a lot of money. I always knew that he had tons, stupid Alfred. Why doesn't he use it for his freaking country?

Besides, I don't even have that good of a job! Even though, being the awesome country of (insert your country) I don't really earn that much money, it all went to the economy.

Because I'm not selfish, unlike someone we know.

* * *

I felt a cool drop hit my face. I softly touched the spot with my finger to find that it was ice cream. And it was MY favorite flavor…..which was (favorite ice cream flavor.)

"Wait, why are you eating my favorite flavor?" I asked him, since I knew him enough to know his favorite Ice Cream flavor.

"Err, because it was for you, (Name)." He said, handing the ice cream to me. Whenever both of our guys' fingers touched each other, both of us had a hint of red on our faces.

"Y-Yeah….t-t-thanks." I stuttered softly. I'm wondering whenever America became this sweet. America smiled at me, walking away to get his own cone. I blushed at his smile, and continued to just lick the ice cream cone. Licking it. Likeakaito.

* * *

"Ha-Ha! DUDE, I'm back!~" America exclaimed out loud. I giggled, he really didn't need to exclaim just because he's back.

His goofy smile always made me laugh. I wonder why.

He always made me blush, but….

I'm still wondering why….

I'LL KEEP ON WONDERING. And I'll probably never know…..

America took his eyes off me. Wait, what is he doing? I looked to my left to see where his eyes trailed off to.

The Candy Cane.

It was a huge Candy Cane, also.

I reached out my hand to touch it, but he stopped it.

"E-Eh? Why can't I touch it?" I asked. His eyes were still focusing on the candy cane.

"Shh….only the hero can touch this, okey?" He answered back in a hushed voice. He's acting like it was a thing of god or something. I stared at him weirdly. Why can't I touch it, damn it!?

"Er…..where are you going with that?" I asked once again. He shrugged and went into the direction of the cash register.

Oh, I see now….He is going to buy it. ALL FOR HIMSELF.

Because he's a selfish bastard….

Maybe I can get him to share a bit with me? It might or might not work….

I'm aiming for it to work.

I saw a comfy couch over there…..I'm going to sit on it.

Because I'm tired, of course! It is a public place, so no one will mind.

* * *

I walked to the couch with my ice cream, but then…I started to wonder.

"…..Why am I even eating Ice Cream in the winter? That doesn't make sense! It's too cold!" I complained outloud.

"Whaaaa? DUDE, IT'S NEVER TO COLD FOR ICE CREAM! HAHAHA!" Alfred exclaimed, holding up his candy cane and his own cone. I face-palmed at his antics.

America, y u so silly?

"It's too cold for it!" I snapped at the boy. He frowned.

"YOU WILL EAT YOUR ICE CREAM. YOU WILL ENJOY IT SLOWLY. Otherwise, I would love to enjoy it slowly MYSELF." Alfred ordered, also having an alternative.

I sighed, once again. And I handed him my Ice Cream.

"Go ahead, take it." I said broadly. He squealed and immediately started to nom it all up.

Omnomnomnom.

"Om-nom-nom-nom-nom-nom!" Alfred exclaimed, adding sound effects for no absolute reason at all. He…devoured the Ice Cream in a minute. I looked at him in surprise.

"Hey…..you didn't enjoy it slowly!" I joked, referencing to what he said earlier.

"Well…The hero doesn't have to enjoy it slowly, (Name)! HAHA!" He exclaimed, then taking out a smoothie and started to sip-ohwait, I mean slurp it.

I banged my head against a wall. China-style.

"Dude, don't hit your head against the wall like China. It makes you totally stupid, duh." Alfred warned; to remind me of my stupid-ness.

Gahhh…everyone is stupid nowadays, aren't they?

"…Thanks…" I muttered, not really appreciating his warning.

And oddly, at his statement…I started thinking of the Great Wall of China.

I have no idea, though….

* * *

"Well…dude, er….do you like, want to share this with me?" Alfred asked, pointing at the candy cane.

"Um..okay, but how do we exactly share it?" I replied while asking another question. Because only awesome people reply questions with questions.

"Dude, you don't know? Haha! We share it like pocky, dude!" Alfred exclaimed, putting one side of the candy cane in his mouth. I blushed at that…

Pocky….l-like the pocky game?

"B-But…can't we like, do it with pocky?" I stuttered nervously. I was kind of scared that I was going to break my teeth. Okay, I know it's stupid…but I dun care.

"Pssh no. Pocky is too mainstream. But…I'm not a hipster, so don't go all yelling about that, dude. And besides, it makes our breaths fresher!" Alfred replied with a big smile on his face.

"Oh….Okay….that's a good reason." I answered, laughing slightly. He's an adorable goofball sometimes.

I hesitantly bit the other side of the candy cane that was sticking out of Alfred's mouth. I blushed at the closeness of the both of us.

He winked at me, like France would usually do…He's….being so nice right now…

We continued to bite off pieces of the candy cane together. It tasted good, but I was shocked when I started to feel Alfred's lips on mine.

Ah! W-We already reached to the middle…

I kissed him back, hugging him.

He pulled away, and stared at me intensely.

"Dude, I…..like you…" He confessed, blushing adorably. I died at his timid smile.

In a figurative way, of course.

I blushed even harder, so my face was as red as Romano's tomatoes.

"I-I….like you, too." I stuttered, being pretty flustered. His eyes widened, and he had a huge genuine smile.

"Dude! That's awesome! Will you er…be my girlfriend?" Alfred asked with wondering eyes.

I nodded happily, and hugged him.

"So, does this mean that I don't have to give you a Christmas Present?" Alfred asked, with hope in his eyes.

"…..What? You still have to give me one!" I exclaimed, a bit angry at his laziness.

"B-But….I'm your Christmas Present…." He said with puppy dog eyes.

"….THAT WAS SO CHEESY."

"I know. :D"

* * *

_A/N: Dude, I know. I totally ruined the mood at the last line. :D *Trollface.*_

_And this failed, like totally! :D_

_Tell me how much I failed, I'd appreciate your criticism._

_And yes, if people tell me to get this off. I'll just post it on DeviantArt. Everyone will totally appreciate it there. *Eventhoughimunpopularonthere .* Hehe._

_Well, that's all! Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
